Samurai X
:You may be looking for Nya, the original Samurai X. Samurai X is a mysterious Samurai as well as an ally of the Ninja during their battle with the Vermillion. History At some point after Nya stopped being Samurai X, this mysterious person acquired Nya's old Samurai Armor and recreated it into their armor. Appearances The Attack Lloyd was knocked off of concentration and lost control of his dragon because of the Vermillion shells. Samurai X appeared in their samurai suit to save him. While aiding the Ninja against The Hands Of Time and their Vermillion army, the Samurai got shot down by the Vermillion Warriors, and then after the battle, mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Secrets Discovered Nya was jealous that someone stole her old armor and wanted to best the new Samurai X. She later returned to the Samurai X Cave where she found the mysterious new samurai. At first she thought they were a Vermillion but was proven wrong. As they fought Nya then vowed that the new samurai is worthy of her former armor and gave the samurai her old cave and a vehicle as she raced to her brother at Chen's Noodle House. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea When the Ninjas' plan to rescue Borg failed, the Samurai appeared out of nowhere on the Vehicle that Nya gave and saved them. As the Samurai was about to take Borg and the Ninja away from the Vermillion Swamps, they accepted a challenge from Zane to deactivate the Iron Doom and took Borg with him to activate the self-destruct code in the apparatus. When they arrived, Zane helped Borg deactivate the Time Apparatus as The Hands Of Time and Supreme Commander Machia arrived at the swamp. However they failed to deactivate the Iron Doom because Krux used the Pause Time Blade to pause Time on Zane, Borg, and the Samurai. Following that Acronix and Krux plugged the Blades in the Time Apparatus of the Iron Doom traveled back in Time to exact their revenge. Lost in Time After the Hands of Time left along with Kai, Nya, and Wu they hoped that they will stop the Time Twins. Eventually, the Time Twins won for a while leaving Samurai X nowhere to be seen. This continued until Kai and Nya used the Past Reversal Time Blade to correct the timeline of Ninjago, allowing Samurai X to return. When Wu used the Reversal Time Blade to sabotage the Doom he tossed the Kai and Nya along with the Reversal Blade into the present Time, Kai healed his father after that the Samurai witnessed Lloyd's speech to dispose of the Blade and find Wu. Description Appearance *70625 Samurai VXL ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 7: The Hands of Time *70. "The Attack" *71. "Secrets Discovered *73. "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" *74. "Lost in Time" Notes *Samurai X's true identity will be revealed in Season 8. *This is the second time Samurai X's identity is unknown, the first being Nya as the original Samurai X. *This Samurai X is shown to be a skilled fighter like the Ninja and can replicate anyone's voices. Gallery MoS74Samurai X.jpeg MoS73Samurai X.jpeg MoS74Samurai, Jay and Zane.jpeg Category:2017 characters Category:2017 Category:Heroes Category:The Hands of Time Category:Ally of the ninja